1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to a camera having a hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical lens system having an image sensor such as a CMOS, a CCD, or the like, is employed in a digital camera. A digital camera is typically used in a surveillance camera, a personal computer, a portable radio communication terminal, etc. The trend in the digital camera including an image sensor is towards miniaturization and high pixel count. Recently, the digital camera has been developed to be mounted to various types of electronic appliances such as a portable digital assistant, a portable radio communication terminal, and so forth.
Therefore, a recently developed digital camera requires a miniaturized optical lens system for a camera. That is to say, as the number of pixels (that is, a pixel density) in an image sensor increases, an optical lens system for a camera having an improved optical characteristic is needed in the art.
However, it is difficult to miniaturize an optical lens system for a camera and apply it to a product having a high pixel count. Also, in the case where lenses equipped with high lens power are positioned adjacent to one another, it is difficult to precisely assemble the lenses.